Trial and Tribulations
Overview "The merchant Fournival stands accused. Prove his guilt or innocence afore time run out." Royal Order Quest. The quest is becomes available from Aldous after the quest Come to Court. Walkthrough After obtaining the quest from Aldous, gather evidence to prove Fournival either guilty or innocent. Collect Evidence There are 4 days to complete the quest, which is more than sufficient provided the Arisen does not become distracted on other quests. The player will need to gather petitions and procure a witness for the trial. Depending on the outcome of some previous quests, some of the evidence might be harder to acquire. Once evidence or witness's have been found they should be taken to Aldous who will accept the details once spoken to. Quest updates will be received at 2 days remaining and 1 day (Near Deadline) remaining. ;Evidence showing guilt Finding Fournival guilty requires little effort; he will generally be found guilt if no evidence is provided. *If Jasper and his family were evicted during the quest Land of Opportunity then he, and his wife and son will provide the missives: Jasper's Condemnation, Sara's Condemnation, and [Condemnation *The Gift Ledger, found in Fournival Manor also suggest's guilt. *If the quest An Innocent Man was completedAnsell will offer himself as a witness. Ansell can be found in Cassardis and will need to be escorted back to Aldous. *As a last resort, the player may buy several falsified affidavits from Reynard with a starting price of 3,000 gold. Further dubious statements may be purchased for 5,000, 7,000 and 9,000 gold. ;Evidence showing innocence Proving Fournival innocent requires the Arisen to supply sufficient defense evidence, at least three statements must be acquired claiming his innocence for an acquittal. *Speak to Ser Daerio at Windbluff Tower for a favorable reference for Fournival - he will direct Ser Castor to give evidence at the trial. Castor must then be escorted to Gran Soren as a defense witness. *Several people will give Fournival character references: the priest Geffrey in Gran Soren Cathedral will give Geffrey's Petition; his daughter Simone will provide Symone's Petition; Fedel will provide Fedel's Petition. *Additionally the Chamberlain's Affidavit from Fournival Manor provides evidence of work done by Fournival for the good fo Gransys. *As a last resort the player may documents purporting to show innocence from Reynard -the first, a Tattered Affidavit is priced at 3,000 gold; further affidavits may be acquired at 5,000; 7,000; and 9,000 gold. Verdict The probable verdict can be inferred from the pawns comments after turning in a piece of evidence. On leaving the castle, pawns with knowledge of this quest will make comment. The more evidence given for each outcome increases the chances of the corresponding verdict. Once the time given for gathering evidence is up, go to Fountain Square for a cutscene where the verdict is revealed. Afterwards report Back to Aldous, and speak with him for the reward. Outcomes Fournival is proven guilty Fournival goes to jail and his daughter Symone moves to the slums; Symone can be rescued from her plight by buying back Fournival Manor for her to live in (cost 100,000 Gold) The player will lose the ability to purchase unique items such as Maker's Finger, Pilgrim's Charm, Magnanimous Cloak, as well as cheap Ferrystones etc. Fournival is proven innocent If Fournival is proven innocent his affinity with the Arisen's will increase, and he will give lower prices on sale items. Keeping Fournival out of prison enables access to the Escort Duty quest if not yet competed, and allows continued access to Fournival's shops, including unique items such as the Maker's Finger and Magnanimous Cloak. Notes *A verdict is decided even if no evidence is provided (usually a guilty verdict). *The probability of a verdict is dependant on the amount of evidence given; the pawns comments on exiting the castle after offering proof give some insight into the likely verdict, but they do not absolutely guarantee such a verdict will occur. *Aldous's comments at the end of the quest make it plain he expected a guilty verdict. *While this quest is active Fournival is held under house arrest, preventing any trade with hi, *Speaking with Fedel while the quest The Conspirators is marked as the active quest will prevent Fedel from handing over his Petition. To circumvent this, mark Trial and Tribulations as the active quest. *Speaking with Ser Daerio while the quest Supply and Demands is marked as the active quest will prevent Ser Daerio from assigning a soldier as a witness. To circumvent this, mark Trial and Tribulations as the active quest. **The opposite can happen as well, speaking with Ser Daerio while Trial and Tribulations is marked as the active quest will prevent him from giving the quest Supply and Demands. To circumvent this, mark any quest other than Trial and Tribulations as the active quest. *It is possible to submit evidence after the deadline for evidence has passed - Aldous will continue to accept evidence indefinitely until the verdict cutscene is triggered at fountain square. Avoid the square to continue giving evidence after the deadline - such evidence will still be valid. *If innocence is to be proved is a good idea to combine this quest with the Supply and Demands quest as they have the same destination of Windbluff Tower. *If either the Gift Ledger, or Chamberlain's Affidavit is t be given as evidence it is advised to duplicate these at The Black Cat as they are quest items in Trail of Corruption and in Thanks Mislaid. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests